Short Story, Tall Tale
Short Story, Tall Tale is a HTFF episode. Plot Emmy looks at the flowers in her garden, finding that one of them has hardly grown an inch. She sprinkles it with a box of growth hormone powder and the little flower quickly towers above all the others. Emmy nods in approval, placing down the box next to a bean stalk. Snapper walks by with Flick riding his shell, accidentally spilling the contents of the box and causing the bean stalk to grow continuously. Flick hatches an idea from this; the idea of making himself bigger. As he lathers his face with the growth powder, Snapper decides to feast on the produce in Emmy's garden. Emmy quickly finds the ravenous reptile and sprays him with pest reduction spray. Snapper begins shrinking as a result. Emmy turns to find Flick with an over-sized head, so imbalanced that he is stuck on his side. Willing to help him out, she takes her growth powder and sprinkles Flick's body to even out the proportions. Unfortunately, Flick's legs have grown too long, so she applies more of it. The bean stalk grows to a point where it reaches the clouds and bursts through the floor of a castle belonging to Giant Lumpy. Wanting to punish the one responsible for this, Lumpy begins to climb down the bean stalk to find the source of its origin. Meanwhile, Emmy appears to have used up all of her growth powder. All of Flick's body parts are now horribly disproportionate to each other, leaving him in a state of excruciating pain. Snapper, on the other hand, is so tiny that he bides his time chewing through a tomato. A tremor shakes the ground thanks to a gigantic blue foot. Emmy looks up at the angry giant moose, who reaches his hand out towards her. Emmy attempts to defend herself by spraying her pest reduction liquid. Lumpy's hand shrinks, so he uses his other hand, with the same result. He now tries to stomp on Emmy, so she sprays his foot, causing Lumpy to stumble over and temporarily lose consciousness. Utterly horrified, Emmy sprays like crazy. Lumpy gets back up to find that Emmy is now towering above him. Seeing her as an even bigger giant, Lumpy flees. He climbs up what he assumes is the bean stalk, but turns out to be a tomato vine. He falls off of it and is subsequently crushed by a tomato. Snapper emerges from the tomato he chewed through, only to be snatched up by Chomp. Flick is in so much agony that he begs to be returned to his normal size. Unfortunately, Emmy realizes she used up all of her reduction spray as well. Flick begins twitching and his buggy eye bursts from its socket, to Emmy's horror. Deaths #Lumpy (after being shrunken) is crushed by a tomato. #Snapper (after being shrunken) is eaten by Chomp. Trivia *The growth powder from An Inconvenient Tooth makes its second fanon appearance, after Just Beak-cause. *The episode makes a clear reference to Jack and the Beanstalk, with Lumpy once again acting as the giant. *This marks Snapper's second death, after Chicken Robot. This also marks the first time Flick survives an episode while Snapper dies, rather than the usual other way around. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes Category:Size change episodes